Universes Unite (rewritten)
by ProjectMoonlark101
Summary: Sophie and her friends must help Percy and his friends save the world from eternal darkness, the underworld coming to the light.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey Guys! I know it's been absolutely _forever_ since I've updated for the Universes Unite story (or at least it feels like it) and I'm really really really really sorry! Please please please forgive me! **

**I was reading through it, and I can't believe how horrible it is, so I'm rewriting it, hopefully a lot better. So, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

 **Sophie POV**

Why, oh _why_ does it always have to her?

She was just lying on her bed, doing homework while she waited for Dex, Biana, Keefe, and Fitz to come over and, out of nowhere, there was a _woosh_ sound and this black spinning thing appeared! It was actually pretty similar to the voids she created when she teleported, but still.

If she'd done that, she would have known.

The day had been an ordinary Saturday before that. It was sunny outside, Grady was giving Verdi a bath, and Edaline was making mallowmelt for everyone. It was an even better day, because the day before had been the day she found out what she got on her finals, and she had gotten some pretty good grades.

If you were wondering, _Hey, Sophie, how come you have homework when you literally just took your finals?_ Well, no one else had homework over the break, but since she had so many special abilities, her mentors gave her some work to do so she was ready for the extra hard curriculum of the next year.

Keefe was first to arrive. He looked dirtier than unusual. His hair was artfully tousled, as usual, but his white tunic and pants had dirt stains, and he was slightly out of breath.

"Hey, Foster," He greeted her, moving to jump on her bed.

"Nope," She pointed toward the floor, sitting up, "Gross boys aren't allowed on my bed."

He rolled his eyes, plopping down on the floor, "That's not fair!" He whined, frowning like an adorable 5 year old who wasn't allowed to get a popsicle.

"If you want to sit on my bed, be-" She looked him up and down, frowning, "-cleaner."

"Hi, Sophie!" Biana walked in, smiling gleefully. Fitz was right behind her.

Biana's hair wasn't as perfect today as usual, Sophie noticed, and there were grass stains on her leggings. She still looked like a model, though, wearing a lavender tunic with golden embroidered flowers on the neck, and black leggings. Her hair was curled into a half bun, clipped by flower golden pins.

Fitz, on the other hand, looked like he'd just gotten ready. His red short sleeve shirt wasn't so much as wrinkled, and there was no dirt or grass on him.

He smiled at her when he entered the room, "Hey, Sophie," He said, sitting on her bed.

Biana moved to do the same, but Sophie stopped her, "Uh uh. No dirty people on my bed."

"Then why is Fitz on your bed?" Biana asked, gesturing at her brother.

"He doesn't have dirt and grass stains all over him. How did that happen, by the way?" Sophie asked, razing her eyebrows at her friends.

Fitz smiled wider, "Biana tackled Keefe."

When no one elaborated, Sophie asked, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just a dare," Biana smirked at Sophie, knowing she would understand.

"Oh my gosh, Biana. I forgot about that! You actually did it? And I missed it?" Sophie asked, pouting in exasperation.

The day before, Biana had come over for dinner, and Sophie had dared her to tackle Keefe and pin him down for a full thirty seconds the next time she saw him. Biana had left right after dinner, though.

She nodded, an evil smirk forming on her glossed lips, "And you still have to do yours."

Sophie groaned, her smiling dissipating in an instant, "Do I have to?"

"Yep! I did mine, you do yours!"

The night before, after Sophie dated Biana, she had gotten her back by daring her to... she didn't even want to think it, it was so embarrassing.

"Hey, did you guys notice the giant spinning void?" Sophie asked, trying her best to redirect the conversation.

"No no no, you still have to do it," Biana said, the same time Fitz said, "Yeah, what's that about?"

Choosing not to respond to Biana, Sophie turned to Fitz, "No clue. I guess it's a portal or something."

"Oh, come one, Sophie! Be glad it's not in front of a bunch of people!" Biana encouraged, still smirking more evilly than a villain in a fairy tale could.

"No," Sophie moaned, holding out the syllable for much longer than necessary.

"Just get it over with," Biana insisted, tilting her head toward Keefe.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Keefe asked Fitz, keeping his eyes on the girls.

"Probably something to do with what they did yesterday," Fitz said, also mesmerized.

"Ughhhhh fine," Sophie said, getting up.

She knelt before Keefe and grabbed his face.

"Woah, Foster, what are you doing?" Keefe asked, totally confused.

She moved closer, but stopped inches from his face, "Biana, do I have to?" She asked one last time.

"Just do it already!"

Quickly, Sophie moved in to kiss Keefe on both of his cheeks and his nose. They were surprisingly warm. Sophie wouldn't have expected him to blush at something like that. She got up, keeping her eyes on her feet. When she reached Fitz, she quickly did the same thing.

Frantically, she scooted to the other edge of her bed, almost falling off.

When she looked up, both Fitz and Keefe looked totally shocked. Keefe shook it off more quickly than Fitz, shaking his head and asking, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," Biana responded before Sophie could even open her mouth, still smirking deviously.

Biana had dared her to go up to Fitz and Keefe and kiss their cheeks and nose. After that, she would have to go up to the first guy she saw that she didn't know and do the same.

Sophie cleared her throat and said, "Moving on, do you guys have any idea why this thing is here?" She gestured to the void.

"Hey, guy-woah! What is that?" Dex walked in at that point, carrying what looked like a charm bracelet, but knowing Dex it was probably something entirely different. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, before anyone could ask what it was. He looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, but his stature was completely energetic.

"Nobody knows. Should we check it out?" Keefe asked, getting up.

"Probably," Sophie replied. What else should they do? It's not like it'll just disappear. It was silent for a few minutes while everyone pondered what to do.

Dex was the first to cut through the silence, "Well, I can make a camera or something to go see if it's safe?" He said it like a question, but was already pulling out tools and sett8ng up on the floor.

"I'll go tell Edaline," Sophie opened got up and started heading downstairs. She was trying desperately not to look at either Fitz or Keefe. Their expressions afterword made her wonder, especially Fitz's. He seemed... kind of happy? Or shocked? She didn't know how to interpret their faces, so she just decided to not think about it.

"Hey, Edaline?"

"Sophie, what's up?" Edaline was cutting up some mallowmelt when Sophie came downstairs, wearing an apron that looked like it was from _I Love Lucy._

"There's a portal thing in my room and we don't know what to do," The funniest thing about that statement was the fact that Edaline, her adoptive mother, didn't even look surprised. It used to be that if Sophie said something like that, she would have dropped everything in her hands and paled to an almost ghostly white. But her expression said something more like 'I wonder what's gonna happen next.'

"Ok, let's have a look," Edaline sighed, wiping her hands on the apron, grabbing a platter of mallowmelt, and following Sophie upstairs.

"Wow. You weren't kidding," Edaline said when she saw the void, handing the platter to Keefe absentmindedly, "Did it just appear?"

"Yeah. It kind of just showed up a few minutes before everyone got here. What should we do?" Sophie asked, pulling out an eyelash.

"There!" Dex said proudly, holding up what looked like a robot with a Go Pro on it and a modified Imparter. He seemed to realize that he just burst out randomly and explained, "It's a bot that'll go explore the other side of the void. I'll be able to control it and see what the camera picks up from here."

"That should work. I'll be right back," Edaline said, not looking at anyone, but kind of pointing at Dex and leaving.

"Uhhh ok. This mallowmelt is really good," Keefe has already eaten all of it except for maybe 3 pieces. He seemed to notice veryone glaring at him and said, "What? Did you want some?"

"Just put it through, Dex," Fitz said, rolling his eyes at Keefe.

Dex proceeded to double check to make sure it worked right, then started to direct the bit through the portal.

"Wait!" Sophie said, grabbing a pice of notebook paper and a pen. She wrote, 'please don't destroy me. I'm friendly!'

"Good idea, Soph," Biana said, and Sophie blushed, taping it to the bot, and said, "Ok. Now put it through."

 **i hope you enjoyed it! Please review what you think, and I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Also, what shops do you want this to be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I love my life. Sure, it's filled with monsters that want to kill me and the people closest to me, but it's also filled with soooo many people that love me and that I love.

I'm so lucky to be able to life the live I have. I'm going to college in a couple of months with my girlfriend. I think she wants to get married, but I'm not so sure how I feel about that. Don't get me wrong, I love her, it just feels so soon. I mean, we just defeated Gaea. The world almost ended. But then again, that's all the more reason to do it. On the other hand, it's not like the world is gonna almost end _again._ So we can take our time. I definitely can't imagine living the rest of my life without Annabeth, but marriage just feels so much like a trap. Like a prison I won't be able to escape. St least, that's how it seems.

Tomorrow is Father's Day, but my dad is busy tomorrow with some Olympus council meeting or something, and my mom wants me to spend the day with her husband, Paul Blofis. Oh, did I forget to mention that my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea, one of the big three Greek gods? Oops, sorry.

I'm kind of glad I get Saturday with my dad instead of Sunday, because Paul is actually growing on me. Not that i didn't like him before. It's just that I've had experience with really crappy stepdads. Well, one, but it still counts. Gabe was an absolute butt.

Annabeth, my girlfriend, was helping me set up a picnic on the beach at Long Island Sound for me and my dad when it appeared.

We were laying down a blue checkered picnic blanket and getting out mountains of blue food. Annabeth was talking about multiple realities or something. I try to listen when she talks about things like that, but it's really hard. I definitely care about her, I'm just not really interested or care to understand stuff she's interested in.

"-there's this theory that there are other types of humanoid life forms out there besides us. It's so amazing-Percy?" She snapped in front of my face. The only response I could elicit was a pointed finger toward something behind her.

A black hole had formed out of thin air in the woods. It looked like a spinning death void, until something small and dark came out and started exploring.

As we sprinted closer, I realized it was a robot. A tiny robot with a ca,era and a piece of paper taped on it that said, 'please don't destroy me. I'm friendly!'

What in the world?! First a portal opens up in the forest, then a robot pops out of it?! Was it some sort of prank or something?

But my gut told me it wasn't a prank.

Annabeth's blonde curly hair swished as she picked it up and said, "We're taking it to the Hephaestus kids."

I followed just a few steps behind as we headed to the cabins.

She looked so pretty today, in shorts and a camp halfblood tee. Her blonde hair was put in a messy pony tail, like she had just been dueling.

She's so perfect. I wonder what she sees in me.

When the Hepheastus kids had a good look at it, had taken it apart and everything, one of them, named Nyssa, told us, "I've never seen anything like it. It's so advanced I doubt even Dad has seen something this high tech."

Annabeth thanked her and we ran back to the portal, after stopping at her cabin.

"Why are we stopping here?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Supplies," Was all I got in response.

The Athena cabin was the sixth cabin, was a gray with plain what're curtains and an owl over the door. There was a workshop and a library inside, a heaven for brainiacs and nerds. Thousands of books and scrolls were overflowing from the shelves, and desks and workbenches were crammed into the already mostly full workshop. Bunks were pushed to the wall, as if sleep wasn't important to anyone there. There were also whiteboard and additional bookshelves hanging on the walls, like it was a classroom.

As soon as Annabeth finished cramming paper, books, and pens into her backpack, we started sprinting to the woods, finding a note waiting under the void.

It read, 'Would you mind not taking apart my robot? I actually liked Gerald. Also, we're not a threat. We're literally a group of 17 and 18 year olds.'

Annabeth scanned through it, handed it to me, and wrote another note on her paper that said, 'Then why don't you show yourselves?'

She stuck it through the portal and waited.

Almost seconds late another handwritten note floated to the ground in front of us. This one read, 'How do we know you aren't a threat?' This was the same handwriting as what was written and raped on the robot, unlike the first note they found, which was in more of a rushed, angry scrawl.

The notes went back and forth like that until (finally) Annabeth convinced the people on the other side to come show themselves.

About 15 minutes later, after waiting and talking about what they would do in New Rome, someone stumbled out of the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I just wanted tos ya, since I forgot to before, that this is set right after the heroes of Olympus series and Sophie, Dex, and Biana are 17, Keefe is 18, and Fitz is 19. Also, I'm pretty sure Annabeth and Percy are 17, so I'm just gonna go with that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sophie POV**

"What the heck!" Dex yelled, barely a minute after he drove the bot through the void. Fitz, Biana, Keefe, adn Sophie we're all huddled around his shoulders, gazes intently fixed in the screen that streamed the bot's camera.

"Don't take Gerald!" Keefe yelled, grabbing the screen and shaking it.

A blond girl had just picked 'Gerald' up and was running through what appeared to be a forest, then went into some sort of cabin. She was actually quite pretty, with wavy hair and an athletic build. Her fierce grey eyes were narrowed in confusion when she lifted Gerald.

"Gerald?" Biana asked, turning to look at Keefe, who was huddled next to her.

"Hey, I kind of like that. Gerald," Dex interjected, before Keefe could respond.

"Guys look," Sophie pointed at the screen. A girl with black hair and grease stains on her arms and face was examining Gerald, and she flipped him over.

"No no no-" Dex protested, but to no avail, seeing as the people on the other end couldn't hear him, and the screen went black.

Angrily, and quite aggressively, Dex grabbed a piece of paper and Sophie' discarded pen. After writing 'Would you mind not taking apart my robot? I actually liked Gerald. Also, we're not a threat. We're literally a group of 17 and 18 year olds,' Dex folded it like a plane and sent it flying through the portal.

A few minutes later, after Keefe said, "Well, that was kind of rude," a piece of paper flew through the portal.

'Then why don't you show yourselves?' The page read, in black ink.

Sophie grabbed another page and wrote, 'How do we know you aren't a threat?'

She pushed it through, hoping this wasn't some Neverseen trick. But then again, how would they even do it? And the people on the other side wouldn't look so surprised by something coming through the portal if they had caused it.

Another note came through, 'Neither of us know anything about each other.'

'So why should we be the ones to come through?'

The next not every that was pushed through the void was the same, careful handwriting, 'Just come through. If you're a threat, we can defend ourselves, and I bet you guys can do the same.'

"What do you guys think?" Sophie asked, looking around at her friends.

Fitz was the first to speak, "Whoever wrote this is right. We can definitely defend ourselves if we need to."

"Wonderboy is right. But can we send the, a little gift first?" The way keep was smiling said that this 'gift' wouldn't be fun for the people on the other side.

"How about not?" Biana rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"If we go through, I think we should pack a bag or something. We don't know how long the void will stay open, so we should probably be prepared," Dex said, pulling out his home crystal, "I'll be back. I just need to tell my parents what's going on."

The rest of Sophie's friends glittered away seconds later, agreeing with Dex and leaving Sophie to her thoughts.

Are they really going to do this? They had no idea what was waiting on the other side. For all they knew, someone could be waiting on the other side of the portal to kill them.

"Edaline! Grady!" Sophie yelled from upstairs. She was grabbing her purple backpack and stuffing everything she could think of into it. Clothes, books, Imparter, and anything else she thought would be useful.

Grady and Edaline came upstairs a few moments later. Grady asked, "What's up?" Neither him or Edaline gave the portal a second glance.

"We're going to go through the portal thing," Sophie said, gesturing to the void. "I'm pretty sure it's safe over there, wherever that is."

For a second Grad looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. Meanwhile, Edaline was staring off into space, arms crossed and her fingers on her lips. She looked ghostly, like she was reliving something.

"Ok," Grady finally said. "Be back as soon as possible."

"We will. I love you guys," Sophie hugged them, and once her parents left, she double checked to make sure she had everything she needed.

"Clothes, check. Imparter, check. Home crystal, memory log, homework, all check," She muttered to herself as she went through the purple backpack that held so many memories. When she left San Diego to go to the elvin world, her entire life was in the bag. When she left the elvin world to go to the Black Swan, everything truly important to her was in it. Now, she would be gone for who knows how long, and, yet again,she was taking her life with her in the purple backpack. The bag seemed to get smaller everytime, or maybe her life was bigger. She wasn't sure, but she had the feeling she was forgetting something.

Her photo album. The photo album she'd brought from her human home. It was filled with the most beautiful, most important memories from her childhood. She had to take it with her.

After careful consideration, Sophie also decided to take the painting Keefe did for her and her family portrait. They were both small, so she could just slip them into the cover of the photo album.

Keefe was the first to come back. He stepped into her room, cleaner clothes on and a small bag only half filled.

"Are you sure you shouldn't bring something more?" Sophie asked when he arrived.

"Nah. I have enough here." Keefe said, for once not making a joke.

Sophie smiled, "Even Mrs. Stinkbottom?"

"How could I ever forget her?" Keefe smirked, patting his bag.

"That would be a travesty," Sophie joked, picking up her backpack.

Moments later, Fitz and Biana walked into Sophie's room, and Biana seemed disappointed when the portal was still there.

She had also changed, now wearing a black tank top and fresh black leggings.

Biana was also carrying a huge satchel that looked stuffed to the brim with everything possible, along with another small bag in her back.

She noticed Sophie looking and asked, "What? I want to be prepared for anything."

But Sophie just mailed and shook her head.

Fitz was only barely more prepared than Keefe, carrying a mostly full black backpack. He smiled at Sophie when he walked in, and Sophie smiled back, momentarily forgetting her embarrassing actions before.

Dex was last to arrive, hurrying up the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long. The triplets wanted to come with us," He said when he noticed that everyone was there.

"Thre's no need to apologize," Fitz said, smiling his movie star smile.

Dex looked surprised, but grinned nonetheless. Sophie guessed he was still slightly prejudiced against 'Wonderboy'.

"Who's going through first?" Dex asked. That was a good question.

"I guess I will. I'll transmit once I know it's safe," Sophie was first to volunteer.

She grabbed her bag and stumbled through.

Sophie wasn't quite ready for the slight drop on the other side, so she tripped, landing on her butt.

 _Great first impression, Sophie._ She thought as she stood, brushing off the grass.

What she found wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting.

As she got up, a dark haired guy about her age with sea green eyes uncapped a black pen, and it grew into a bronze sword right before her eyes. He was holding at to her throat before she could blink.

"Woah," She breathed as she lifted her hands. She couldn't stop staring at the sword, even as he started speaking.

She was so transfixed with the strange writing on the blade that she didn't hear what he said.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, meeting his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes.

"I said, who are you and how did you make that thing appear?" He gestured to the portal with his free hand. He had a thin, muscular build and was wearing shorts and an orange shirt, the same tee as the blonde girl's. Sophie noticed she was standing a few feet away, examining Sophie as if she was a particularly interesting math problem or something.

"Oh, I'm Sophie. And that just appeared in my room," She explained, and asked, "Now could you please lower your sword?"

Reluctantly, and after the girl nodded, he recapped the sword, and it went back to being a pen.

Her eyes widened as she lowered her hands and asked, "So, who are you?" Simultaneously she transmitted to Fitz, _It's safe, but I don't think you guys should come yet._

"I'm Annabeth," The blonde girl answered, "And this is Percy." Her stormy grey eyes met Sophie's chocolate brown ones and something flickered in her expression.

Those names sounded vaguely familiar, but Sophie couldn't place where she'd heard them. Around her was a forest, which transitioned to a beach and a beautiful ocean about 30 feet from them. It looked like the beach stretched for miles in both directions.

"Where am I? And can my friends come through yet?" She asked, her posture relaxing.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, but I'm not sure they should until after you've met Chiron and spoken to him," Annabeth replied. There was another name Sophie recognized. She glanced over her shoulder as Fitz transmitted, _Why?_

 _They don't seem like they'd just trust everyone. We all look a little suspicious, don't you think?_ She responded, adding after a second, _They want me to go talk to someone before you come through. I'm not sure why, but I'll transmit when it's ok to, ok?_

 _Fine._ Fitz transmitted after a minute.

"Come on, and we'll introduce you," Annabeth started to walk away, and Sophie had no choice but to follow.

"I'll just stay here in case someone else comes through," The other guy, Percy, said, and sat in the grass.

Annabeth lead her through a sunny grove, covered in all varieties of wildflowers, past a huge pile of boulders, and over a creek. They passed a horses' stable, an arena, and a strawberry field until they reached an old, two-story mansion.

Sitting on the porch was a man in a wheelchair, with shoulder length brown hair and a beard. He had a blanket over his legs, even though it felt like a hundred degrees.

"Who's this?" He, who Sophie assumed was Chiron, asked as the girls climbed the rickety stairs to the porch.

"Sophie. A portal of some sort appeared in the forest and she came out of it," Annabeth explained, taking a set in a wicker chair next to him.

"Hello, Sophie," He said, "I'm Chiron. Please, sit."

He gestured to a chair next to Annabeth around a small circular table. She sat down next to Annabeth and said, "Hi."

"So, how did you get here?" Chiron asked, rolling closer to the table.

"I'm not exactly sure. The portal just appeared in my room this morning. Also, would you mind explaining where we are?"

He chuckled and replied, "This is Camp Half-Blood. A safe haven for Greek demigods."

Hold on. Did he just say demigods? He did, didn't he.

"Demigods? That's impossible," She gaped at his, almost laughing. Sure, she didn't think elves existed, but that was completely different.

"It's very possible. I don't know how you survived to your age."

"Oh, I'm most definitely _not_ a demigod," Sophie crossed her arms. Now she was definitely trying not to giggle.

"Then want are you?" Annabeth asked, eyeing her, "You obviously aren't human, and if you were a demon, you wouldn't have been able to get in her, so what are you?"

"That's not really any of your business. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you, anyway."

Chiron smiled,"Try us."

"I'm an elf," She said, and Annabeth started laughing until she actually started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say an _elf?"_ Chiron looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh, too.

"Look, it's a long story, and I don't think my friends will wait long enough for me to tell it, but yes. I'm an elf," At this point, Sophie was frowning. She knew she'd reacted similarly, but to be fair she'd thought the only species that were humanoids were humans. These people knew that other humanoids existed.

"It's not that funny," Sophie was actually a little offended, because after almost a minute Annabeth was still laughing.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said between giggles, "I don't know why it's so funny."

Chiron recovered from the laughing fit first and asked, "Can you prove it?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" She asked. There were a lot of options.

"What can you do?" Annabeth replied. But again, there were a lot of options.

"A lot. I'm a telepath, enhancer, polyglot, inflictor, and teleported so..." Sophie trailed off when she saw their blank stares. "A telepathcan read minds, a polyglot can speak relatively any language after hearing it, an enhancer kind of boosts someone else, an inflictor inflicts emotions on people, and a teleported teleports. Plus, all elves have telekinesis."

With every word their eyes widened a little bit more, until they were as wide as saucers.

"Uhhh can you teleport now?" Chiron asked, still shocked.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Sophie stood, ran out to the strawberry fields, and levitated to about 300 feet in the air. When she thought it was high enough, she let herself fall. With a great crack, a hole opened in the sky and she fell in. It was dark, like a she had fallen into someone's pocket, but with another boom she fell out and landed on the porch.

Annabeth and Chiron's jaws were dropped and it was Sophie's turn to laugh. Their expressions were funnier than the Council's when she had teleported with Silveny, her alicorn friend, for the first time, and they were pretty funny.

When Annabeth and Chiron finally recovered from their shock, Annabeth asked, "How...?"

"It's a long story," Sophie said again, "Now, can we go get my friends?"

Chiron and Annatpbeth shared a glance that seemed to say a mix of 'ummmm What in the world was that?' and 'We'll talk about this later.'

"Ok. Let's go get your friend," Chiron said. For a moment it looked like he was trying to get up, but then he seemed to grow an entire horse's body, which came out of the wheelchair.

"Oh my gosh! What?!" Sophie exclaimed, and Chiron chuckled.

"I'm a centaur," He explained, and leapt off of the porch. Annabeth and Sophie followed the trotting man-or was he a horse- back to the woods.

They met Percy halfway there.

"What was that sound?" He asked when they met him.

Annabeth shot him a look that meant, 'I'll tell you later,' and they walked in silence, until they got back to the portal.

 _Ok, you can come_ now,Sophie transmitted, and four figures instantly stepped through the portal. Unlike Sophie, none of them tripped, but all gracefully stepped into the forest. As soon as they were all completely out of the portal, there was a kind of zipping sound, and it disappeared.

All four of Sophie's friends looked irritated, probably because they had to wait for at least a half hour before they could come through the portal.

"Where'd it go?" Biana asked, raising her hands in exasperation.

"Well, hello," Keefe said, smirkin. He stepped toward Annabeth, "I'm Keefe. It's so great to meet you...?"

Annabeth looked more confused then amused, and Sophie realized she couldn't understand what he said, since he was speaking te Enlightened Language.

It seemed Keefe didn't notice Chiron until a moment later, when he jumped and said, "Woah, who are you? Er _what_ are you?"

Biana and Dex reacted similarly, while Fitz didn't look very surprised. Dex whimpered and hid behind a nearby tree, and Biana squealed and jumped out of her skin.

Like a gentleman, Fitz held out his hand to Chiron and said, "Hi, I'm Fitz."

Chiron shook his head and replied, "Hello, my name is Chiron."

"Guys, he's not going to hurt you or anything. He's a centaur," Sophie told her friends in the Nelightened Language, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, how do you know that isn't some awful monster that will chop us up and put us in a stew?" Keefe asked from up on Fitz's shoulders. Fitz, meanwhile, looked slightly annoyed, but altogether unsurprised.

"Because he hasn't done anything that would demonstrate that he will," Sophie said, and Dex slowly out from behind his tree, and Sophie noticed that Percy and Annabeth were tryung not to laugh at the elves.

"Would you get off me, Keefe?" Fitz looked up at Keefe. He was huddled on Fitz's shoulders, like the ground was unsafe to walk on.

Fitz shook his shoulders a little, and Keefe fell off, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever _that_ is, but how will you all get home?" Percy asked. He looked less guarded that usual, more relaxed.

"We-stop it, Keefe-have leaping crystals," Fitz responded. Keefe was trying to climb up his back again, so he had a hard time speaking.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth said together.

"Leaping crystals. Their the elves way of transporting from place to place," Sophie explained, swatting Keefe away from her. He was trying to cling to her legs like a toddler.

"Calm down, Keefe. Now isn't really the time for your antics," Biana huffed, frowning and crossing her arms

After a few seconds of consideration, Keefe put his arm over Sophie's shoulders and asked, "So where are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?" Dex asked. The elves didn't really deal with blood that often, so when he looked a little squimish, Sophie wasn't surprised.

"Camp Half-Blood. The term 'half-blood' has to do with their ancestors," After she explained, Dex relaxed, as did all her friends.

All of a sudden, there was a _whoosh!_ sound, and a gold mist surrounded the elves. Sophie counted 30 seconds before the mist started to fade. When she could clearly see again, all her friends looked completely different. She could tell they were still her friends, but they looked flawless.

Biana was in a pale pink Greek style dress, her hair was up in an intricate braid that spun around her head like a crown, and she had gold bands on her upper arms and golden sandals. Her cheeks were lightly brushed in the same shade of pink blush as her dress, and she had gold eyeshadow on.

Dex was in a Greek style toga and golden accessories like Biana's.

Keefe was wearing the same as Dex, just an ice blue instead of a light purple color. He also looked a lot more confident while Dex looked just uncomfortable, out of place.

Fitz, however pulled off the look better than both of them. The only difference in Fitz's outfit and Keefe's and Dex's was that Fitz also had a gold laurel wreath on his head and his toga was a pale teal that made his eyes pop.

Sophie looked down and notice that she, too, wasn't wearing her clothes. She had the same style dress as Biana, but it was white and she had a circlet on her head like the ability restriction she once had to wear. She tried to pull it off, but only succeeded in messing up her hair, which was styled in a half ponytail and the bottom half of her hair was curled and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Unlike Biana, she

was wearing open toed heels. Why did she have to be the one to wear heels?

She looked back up and saw Annabeth, Chiron, and Percy gaping at them. She noticed that Percy was staring at her in particular, and felt her cheeks heat up.

"What just happened?" She asked Chiron, desperately hoping he knew. But when he just shook his head and started stroking his beard, she wasn't shocked.

Suddenly, as unexpected as the mist had been, twelve glowing figures appeared before them.

 **Please review what you think of this chapter! I still don't know what ships this is going to be, so if you want any, let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm hi. I just realized I finished writing this but didn't put it on my story.**

 **I thought I did. Woops.**

 **Wonderland, thank you so so soooooo much for being the first review! I'm really glad you liked it and I hope you enjoying where the plot goes! And thanks! This made my day!**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

A girl came out of the portal. Well, more like fell on her butt. I probably would have laughed if it were someone I knew, and I almost did.

But, when she got up, the strangest feeling came over me. Like I had just met someone... _important._ It wasn't like being in the presence of gods. They just gave off an aura of authority, but this girl radiated vitality. It didn't really make sense, but she seemed like the most important person in the world in that moment. The feeling settled in the pit of her stomach and didn't leave.

I decided to ignore it as she stood. Her blonde hair fell to a few inches below her shoulders, she had a petite frame, maybe about 5 5" or so? But I was completely baffled when I saw her eyes. They were so... different. A warm chocolate brown, like the chocolate chips that just melted in a baked cookie, they had tiny golden glints in them. Her eyes were so big and full, as bright as the sun. Before I could think of anything else to do, I drew riptide.

My sword, Riptide, was perfect. It was completely balanced for me-I never found another sword as fit for my weight and build-and had carved words into the bronze blade. The leather handle was smooth but easy to hold onto. Well, technically Riptide was called, but Riptide just kind of rolled off the tongue better. Plus, 'Anaklusmos' means riptide in Greek, so it fits.

"Who are you? How did you make that portal thing appear?" I asked her, but I think she was too focused on Riptide to hear me.

Her eyes were so beautiful. They were filled with so much emotion they looked fit to burst. Her fear and awe were completely evident in her eyes. It was the most purely beautiul thing he had ever seen.

No! What are you thinking! _Annabeth_ has the most beautiful eyes! Not this random blonde girl.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked, finally tearing her eyes away from Riptide and meeting mine. Hers were still wide with awe.

"I said, who are you and how'd you make that thing appear?" I repeated.

She looked around, taking in the details of their surroundings, and replied, "Oh, I'm Sophie. And that just appeared in my room," With every word, her arms gestured, "Now could you please lower your sword?"

I looked at Annabeth. Usually, she's a pretty good judge of character, so when she nodded I recapped Riptide. This girl, Sophie, her eyes widened even more when I did so, which I didn't think was possible. It was pretty hard to suppress a smile.

She furrowed her brows as she asked, "So who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy," Annabeth gestured to me with her thumb, and I could tell she was studying Sophie. I bet this was some god's practical joke. Sending a demigod teen in a random portal seemed just like something they would do.

"So where am I? And can my friends come though yet?" She seemed to relax, but that totally wiped the god's practical joke theory out of my mind. If she was a demigod, she would be on edge, she'd never relax, especially at her age. But, as her shoulders dropped, I knew she couldn't be one of us. But she _did_ look a little tense. Huh.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, but I'm not sure they should until after you've met Chiron and spoken to him," Sophie's brows looked like caterpillars trying to mate when Annabeth replied.

Annabeth started walking, waved over her shoulder, and said, "Come on, and we'll introduce you."

Quickly, Sophie scampered off behind Annabeth, her golden hair swishing and shining in the sunlight.

I plopped down, "I'll stay here in case someone else comes through."

The vibrant grass was pretty soft, and I almost decided to lay down and take a nap. Almost.

Staring at the portal, I waited for at least half an hour. Suddenly, there was a loud crack.

I didn't realize I got up until there was a second, and I started running toward the sound.

Aboit halfway to the Big House, I ran into Chiron, Annabeth, and Sophie. When I say 'ran into', i mean literally. I almost knocked Sophie over, but caught her just before she hit the ground. Her cheeks heated up and I let go as soon as she found her balance.

"What was that sound?" I asked, but Annabeth shot me a look. The gist of it was 'I'll tell you later'. So I left it alone and we walked in silence.

Sophie sighed and a few seconds later, four more people gracefully stepped through the portal. Seconds later, it disappeared. Vanished. Definitely a god's style.

One girl and three boys, all looking like models, stood in front of us.

The girl and one of the boys looked like siblings. They both had the same brown hair, the same vivid teal eyes. The shared was impossibly bright and clear. The girl was wearing all black, a tank top and leggings, and her makeup was so perfect she looked like a doll.

The one that looked like her brother was wearing crisp red shirt and shorts. He looked like the most fit, like any girl would instantly swoon at the sight of him.

The third person, who looked slightly annoyed, was in a grey shirt and shorts. His eyes were a periwinkle shade and freckles decorated his face like sprinkles.

The last boy, was the most laid back looking. With hair artfully styled into a mess and ice blue eyes sparkling, the white tunic hanging in his frame had sought dirt smudges, and so did his shorts.

And even though those four carried themselves like they knew for certain that they beautiful, the first blonde completely outshone them. The way she sort of hid herself, like she didn't want to be seen, just made her inner beauty come out more.

The brown haired girl spoke some gibberish and raised her arms and let them fall with an exasperated _thunk._

The other people that came out spoke in the same weird language, except the 'pretty boy'. He came up to Chiron and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Fitz."

They shook hands and Chiron greeted him kindly. He was the only one that didn't freak out when they saw the centaur. The rest, besides Sophie, were hiding or screaming, or both.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. The ice-blue eyed boy ran around screaming before settling for jumping on Fitz's shoulders. The other boy, the one with periwinkle eyes, hid behind a tree and peeked out nervously.

It was so difficult not to laugh, I'm pretty sure I snorted. Multiple times.

They spoke more gibberish to each other, and I asked, "Sorry to interrupt whatever _that_ is, but how will you all get home?"

Fitz responded, "We-" He said something in their language, "-have leaping crystals," He had to prevent the blonde boy from jumping in his shoulders again as he spoke.

"What?" Annabeth and I asked at once.

"Leaping crystals," Sophie explained, "They're the elves' way of transporting from place to place," She kicked and shooed at the blonde boy, who was then trying to hold onto her legs like a small child.

I looked at Annabeth, bewilderment evident on my face, and she just gave me that, 'I'll explain later' look.

The so called 'elves' kept talking, and it looked like Sophie was trying to explain where they were or something, when there was a strange _whoosh!_ sound and strange gold mist filled the air. When it came to the point of completely gold landscape instead of the beach, it was about half a minute until it started to fade.

When everyone was visible again, I couldn't believe my eyes.

They looked like _gods_. As beautiful and flawless to the eye as gods.

The brown haired girl was in a light blush colored dress, in a Greek style, with gold earrings, necklace, and bands on her arms.

All the boys wore the same toga and accessories , but each was slightly different.

The child-like blonde's was ice blue like his eyes. The redhead was in a pale lavender, but made it look a lot less girly than would've been thought possible. Fitz was in a light teal color, which made his eyes pop even more than they already did, and he wore a gold laurel wreath.

But the one that left me speechless was Sophie.

In a white Greek-style dress, she looked _perfect._ Personally, I don't think anyone can be described as perfect-looking, but she could. With her hair curled and pulled up halfway and golden glitter in her eyes, she wore a gold crown. All the gold brought out the tiny golden flecks in her eyes. Unlike her friends, she looked baffled by the beauty of the 'elves'. The rest of them looked surprised, but totally aware of their beauty. I know I said this before, but her modesty just made her more insanely perfect.

Wait. Stop. You like Annabeth, Percy. You are in love with Annabeth. Not this new, perfect, all around great, girl. Annabeth.

No one spoke until Sophie broke the silence, "What just happened?"

She was talking to Chiron but he just shook his head and thought.

I didn't think the day could get any weirder, but I should be used to weird by now, right?

 _And of course it did_ , I thought, as twelve glowing figures, including my dad, appeared before us.

 **Welp. That happened.**

 **How do you feel about PercyXSophie? Tell me in the reviews, but if you don't know, review anyway!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyyy! I'm so so so sooooo sorry! I'm so bad at updating regularly. I think I'm just gonna try to update fairly recently.**

 **iheartkotlc(guest): thanks!**

 **Somebody random(guest): Yeah, I get that. But i think that's why i want to do persophie. I kind of hate it, but I just feel like sophitz or sokeefe are just overused I guess? Idk I just want to see if it works, if that makes sense. Thanks!**

 **sophievacker258(guest): none taken. I get that, and sorry if you don't like it, but I'm just gonna try it. That sounds kinda snarky, but I'm gonna see how it works, you know?thanks so much!**

 **Guest: lol ok**

 **Wonderland: it's kinda late, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! sorry it's taken do long to update. I think the writing part of my brain got fried after I read flashback. Anyways, thanks for the input!**

Sophie couldn't believe her eyes. Well, she couldn't believe anything that happened in the last few hours.

Standing before her were twelve shining figures. Five women and seven men. They looked like something from a movie. Maybe even more so than elves.

The man who stood in the center of the twelve had on a golden robe and sandals. There were small streaks of grey in his dark brown hair. Slung across his chest was a sort of pouch that emitted a crackling sound. He seemed to have an air of importance about him, like he knew that everyone else knew that _he_ was in charge. No one else.

But the part of him that scared Sophie were his eyes. Electrified blue, his eyes seemed to bore into her heart, seeing everything she had ever done. They seemed to flash slightly in the daylight, and she couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the light or if it was real.

Next to him stood a woman. By her posture and the way her green eyes looked at them, along with the possessive arm hooked though the first man's,she was obviously his wife. She wore a white dress, and a golden circlet seemed to float on the top of her long, curly blonde hair.

On the other side of the first man was a guy that looked like a fisherman. With a Hawaiian floral shirt, chocos, and khaki shorts, he looked like a man going out to fish with his middle age son. He was learning against a slightly barnacle cover, golden trident. His face looked almost exactly like Percy's. Sea grean eyes that seemed to shift every second, dark, wild hair, and a slight badboy smirk. But the smirk turned to a proud grin when he saw Percy. That was probably his dad.

A man in all black stood next to the queen-like woman. He kind of reminded Sophie of a depressed version of Sirius Black, but without the kind eyes and smile. His lips were curved into a deep scowl, and his eyes were dark grey and cold.

One guy had on overalls and a white grease-stained shirt. Another woman wore a bronze armor set and a red cape. A man hovered a few inches above the ground, appearing to be wearing winged converse.

Two people, a boy and a girl, stood together at the edge of the group. They both loooked about 17, but that was all that was the same. The two were like night and day. The boy wore bright, cheery clothes and his golden locks shone in the sunlight, while the girl beside him wore all grey and she looked uncomfortable next to him. His body language screamed 'LOOK AT ME!' and hers said 'I'd rather not be in such an open space.'

Another man wore purple and black, and carried what looked like a silver goblet of wine. Basking in the sun, a woman stood flirtatiously in a pink Greek-style dress and she looked even more like a model than everyone else. Next to her was a man with black sunglasses and a sword on which he leaned.

Each person had their own personality visible in their clothes or their stance. They were all diverse. The only thing that was similar about them was this aura that seemed to flow off of them. They all seemed to know they had a lot of authority.

Sophie didn't realize she was staring or that anyone was talking to her until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

"Sophie? Did you hear anything anyone just said?" A voice teased. It was Percy, the guy who looked like one of the twelve's son.

Shaking her head and blushing, she asked the man with the electric blue eyes to repeat what he had said.

"I am Zeus. These are my fellow gods, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, and Hermes," As he spoke, each person waved or nodded when Zeus said their name.

She was nodding along, but something felt weird about what he said.

"Did you say _gods?"_ She asked, gaping.

"Ugh, can we just skip this part?" One of the women, dressed in silver whined as Zues opened his mouth to speak.

"Hold on! I think I misheard, but you're gods?!" Dex asked, obviously not believing them.

"Yes, and so it seems, are you."

 **Hehehhh cliffhangers are so fun**


End file.
